


Wherefore Art Thou Sloshed

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endearments, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian are members of the local community theater and Chris unwittingly woos Sebastian with misquoted Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherefore Art Thou Sloshed

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't be anything without [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) and her fantastic gifset [HERE](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/97914962086/seriously-this-wouldnt-be-what-it-is-if-it).

**Title** : Wherefore Art Thou Sloshed  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Word Count** : 5200  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe, fellatio, use of endearments  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
 **Summary** : Chris and Sebastian are members of the local community theater and Chris unwittingly woos Sebastian with misquoted Shakespeare.  
 **A/N** : This wouldn't be anything without [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) and her fantastic gifset [HERE](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/97914962086/seriously-this-wouldnt-be-what-it-is-if-it).

 _The Inkwell_ didn’t have plans for a production of Romeo and Juliet, but no theater class could afford to gloss over one of Shakespeare’s most famously produced plays.

Melinda, the instructor, mentioned that _West Side Story_ was probably the most well-known work inspired by Shakespeare’s play, discussion inciting one of the younger students to mention Baz Lehrmann’s adaptation.

“You know, when DiCaprio was still young and cute.”

“You kind of look like him,” said Jesse, prodding Sebastian’s boat shoe with his scuffed sneaker, “Well if you were blond.”

Sebastian laughed, ducking his head. “I mean, my hair did look like that just last week…” he said, fluffing the soft recently shorn tufts of hair.

“Yeah, but you’re way better looking than DiCaprio ever was, man,” said Chris, grinning at Sebastian across the circle, brows raising when he got a cocked eyebrow and a quirked mouth in return.

“Yeah? You’re _marginally_ better looking than Claire Danes.”

Chris clapped a hand over his chest, eyes crinkling as he laughed. “You think so?”

“Oh yeah. Except I think she pulled off the wings better than you ever could,” teased Sebastian despite his blush. Their back and forth was a bi-weekly event that he looked forward to, but they weren’t ever so _public_ with their flirting.

“Didn’t they, like, used to only allow guys to play all the roles? We should totally do that and cast Chris and Sebastian as the leads.”

Melinda sighed. “I said we’d only _briefly_ be discussing Romeo and Juliet as none of our producers are currently working on a production. I’m sure you all discussed it ad nauseam in your high school English classes anyway. _If_ you want more, there’s an excellent Shakespeare course at the community college. But if you all are done with the popular media talk and _flirting_ ,” she paused, shaking her head at Sebastian and then Chris, “we need to move on to Shakespeare’s limited use of stage directions and how that affects the interpretation and acting choices of the performers.”

 

 

Eight classes over the past four weeks wasn’t a lot of time for them to get to know one another, but they’d quickly hit it off. Chris effortlessly made Sebastian comfortable, Chris’ slight anxiety during their first class endearing rather than awkward. He was actually paying for the course because he was interested in stage productions and acting unlike several of the other attendees who were there for a new experience.

“Hey, Bash, heading to the bar with us?” asked Chris after class, lightly pushing at Sebastian’s chest to get his attention.

“Later, definitely. I, uh, actually gotta give my mom her weekly phone call and finish up the cleaning I didn’t get to over the weekend.”

“You’ll make me cry if you flake out like you did last week,” said Chris, sniffling loudly and furrowing his brow.

“Don’t be a drama queen,” laughed Sebastian, shrugging on his jacket and bumping Chris’ shoulder as they made their way out of the theater.

“Isn’t that why we’re here?”

“Fine then, don’t _overact_ ,” said Sebastian, Chris’ small, close-lipped smile making his lips pull into a fully blown grin. “You didn’t _really_ cry, did you?”

“What can I say, dude; I get emotional.” Sebastian tilted his head at him, eyes disbelieving. “Alright, so I didn’t cry, but your absence was noticeable. I was looking forward to hangin’ out,” answered Chris, shrugging and glancing at Sebastian.

“I _promise_ I’ll make it tonight.”

“The bar is down the street from your place, so I better see you there,” said Chris, dipping his head so he could look Sebastian in the eye.

“I know where the bar is, you dork; _everything_ in this town is down the street from my place. And I promised, didn’t I?”

“You did do that.” Chris waved at Alice and Lawrence, chuckling when they frantically waved for him to hurry up and join them. “If you show up I’ll spot your first drink.”

“You’d spend a whole two dollars on me? How fancy of you,” said Sebastian, crossing his arms and laughing. “I gotta head home now if you want me to actually have time to go to the bar.”

“You should do that,” said Chris, nodding and turning toward their classmates. “Don’t forget to ask your Ma if you can go out and play.”

“She would say no if she knew who I wanted to play with.” It took two seconds for him to realize how his response could be taken, but Chris’ wide eyes were worth it.

“You…you talk to your mom about me?”

He _had_ talked to his mother about Chris. In a more than a classmate kind of way. But Sebastian didn’t have to let Chris know that. “She asked about the other people in class and you’re one of those people. And really, man, ya’ gotta let me go. Lawrence and Alice are getting ready to leave without you, too.”

“Right. _Right_ ,” Chris chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. “See you later.”

“Yeah. _Go_.” He watched Chris go, shaking his head when Chris turned back to him when he made it halfway toward Alice and Larry.

“Hey, you gotta walk the other way, too, man!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, tossing a wave at Chris and then turning in the direction of his apartment building.

 

 

An hour and twenty seven minutes later he entered the surprisingly busy bar. He shouldn’t have been surprised considering it was the only establishment in town that played decent music, sold cheap beer, and kept clean. Sebastian didn’t see Chris over the crowd. Made eye contact with Jesse and grinned as he made his way to Jesse’s table. There were more empty glasses than Jesse could have consumed alone, so he assumed the others hunkered there as well.

“Sebastian, ‘sup,” said Jesse, smile broader than a simple friendly greeting called for.

“You drunk already?” asked Sebastian, laughing and making himself comfortable on the stool next to Jesse’s.

“Getting there.”

Sebastian laughed again, casting his gaze around the bar. Chris leant on the bar top, bouncing lightly on his toes as he waited to be served.

“—and some girl was mackin’ on Alice and they went off together. Dunno how long she’s been gone.”

“What?” asked Sebastian, turning his attention back to Jesse.

“Maaaan, don’t worry about it,” said Jesse, muffling a laugh in his over-sized sleeve. “Get a drink; don’t let me be drunk alone, dude.”

“I’m sorry I’m no longer a student and have to get up before four in the afternoon tomorrow.”

“Y’can get a little tipsy. Come oooooon.” Jesse nudged his shoulder with his fist, urging Sebastian toward the bar.

“ _Alright_ ,” laughed Sebastian, standing from his stool and then winding his way through the crowd. Chris had moved since he’d first seen him, no longer waiting for drinks. He frowned and took Chris’ previous spot, leaning his palms on the bar top and looking out over the patrons. His breathing hitched and he frowned.

Chris had been a couple feet to the left of Jesse’s table, hidden from view by the wall of a nook. He had two drinks in hand and was talking to a _stunning_ woman. His laughter was quiet, but his amusement was obvious from the crinkle of the corners of his eyes. The woman smirked and palmed Chris’ cheek, thumbing the light scruff lining his jaw.

Sebastian had to leave. Had to get out. Had to force himself to push away from the bar because _of course_ Chris wasn’t interested in him. It shouldn’t have mattered so much. Shouldn’t have made his gut feel as if it had dropped down into his toes, but it felt like shit.

So much for his first drink.

He pushed his way back through the crowd. Sucked in a deep breath when he broke the threshold of the bar. A pedicab caught his attention and he quickly hopped into the buggy. He could have walked home in less than fifteen minutes, but someone had called his name before he’d sulked out of the bar. Did _not_ want to chance having to talk to Jesse or Chris if he didn’t get home _now_.

The pedicab got him home in five.

He tugged off his canvas jacket and unwound his scarf. Tossed the lot on the floor and rubbed his hands through his hair. He had no right being so annoyed. Chris wasn’t his _boyfriend_. They weren’t even _dating_. Sebastian didn’t know if Chris actually _liked_ him that way. Sure, Chris made nice and flirted, but maybe that was Chris’ personality.

Sighing, he slid open the balcony door, light breeze fluttering the green, sheer curtains. He’d been pacing for nearly ten minutes, stilling only when he heard heavy, labored breathing outside.

“ _For thou art_ —Christ, oh fuck— _as glorious to this night, being o’er my head…_ ”

“Oh my _god_ ,” said Sebastian, rushing to the balcony door and peeking past the curtain. Chris stood hunched over in front of the iron gate. He rubbed his buzzed hair with one hand, other palm balanced on his knee as he gasped out the rest of Romeo’s aside.

He pulled back the curtain, Chris still unaware he was there when Chris tried climbing over the fence.

Chris pitched his voice higher. “ _Romeo, Romeo_ , let me suck your dick— _fuck_.” And he fell over the gate.

The least he could do was make sure Chris hadn’t knocked himself out. “You’re making a real ass of yourself you know,” called Sebastian, spreading his arms out across his balcony railing and sniffling. His gut grew warm over Chris’ whispered attempt of words. It appeared Chris liked him a _little_ bit…

Chris perked up from his sprawl on the grass. He sighed and struggled into a seated position. Stared up at Sebastian with wide, slightly glassy eyes.

Sebastian shook his head. “Just, come upstairs, you idiot,” he called. “No way am I letting you suck my dick when you might puke on me,” he muttered, going back inside and holding down the buzzer for the front entrance. He waited by his door, Chris knocking erratically and stumbling inside when he opened it.

“Bash, _hey_ ,” said Chris, grinning dopily and slinging an arm around Sebastian’s neck, using his hold to pull Sebastian tightly against his chest. “I saw y’at the bar and then y’weren’t there and Jesse said y’looked upset and I don’ want you to be upset, man.” He stroked Sebastian’s face, uncoordinated caress finding its way across Sebastian’s bottom lip.

“I’m not upset, Chris,” said Sebastian, steadying Chris so he could lock the door. Chris hummed and adjusted his grip around his neck, hugging him closer.

“Then why’d you leave so early,” asked Chris, following Sebastian’s gentle guidance and slumping on Sebastian’s couch when Sebastian pushed down on his shoulders.

Sebastian smiled, Chris keeping his hands on him as Chris stared up at him with a wrinkled brow. “I, uh, got a little overwhelmed and had to get out of there.”

“Aw, but I wanted t’hang,” said Chris, letting Sebastian go and staring at his folded hands in his lap. He rubbed the inner seams of his jeans with his thumbs, head snapping up as he beamed at Sebastian. “Now s’just me and you. _We_ can hang out. Bash, s’gonna be great.”

“I think we need to get you some water…” Sebastian tilted his head and shook it slightly, Chris settling in, lips pulling into a smile as Chris watched him go into the kitchen. Chris’ shoes thudded on the floor when he removed them, couch thumping while Chris shifted. He hadn’t thought this day would end up with Chris splayed out on his sofa and verging on wasted.

He grabbed ibuprofen along with a glass of water, no harm in trying to prevent Chris from getting a hangover in the morning. Sebastian popped two pills himself, beginnings of a headache twinging at his temple. In the time it had taken him to get water and Advil, Chris had sat up again. He struggled to keep his eyes open, head tipping against the back of the couch, hands resting on the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Chris looked stupidly precious and Sebastian couldn’t prevent the small smile that tilted the corners of his mouth. He sat on the armrest, inches away from Chris, but Chris didn’t look at him. “Chris, hey…” he said quietly, didn’t want to bother Chris if he was falling asleep. Not getting an answer, he left the pills and water glass on the coffee table. There was a folded throw blanket at the other end of the couch and he reached across Chris’ lap for it, nearly unbalancing himself from the stretch.

“ _Whoa_ ,” said Chris, feeling the air shift and catching Sebastian before Sebastian face planted in his lap. “Sorry, man, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said, tilting Sebastian upright again, hand still curled over Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian held his gaze and he let himself stroke the collar of Sebastian’s t-shirt with his thumb.

“I, ehm, brought you some water and Advil so you, uh, won’t be dehydrated in the morning.”

“Thanks.” Chris broke eye contact and let go of Sebastian. He reached for the pills, slapping them into his mouth and then swallowing half of the water. A stream slipped passed his lips, water dripping on his shirt and he laughed. “God, I—” Sebastian took the glass off of his hands and he wiped his face on the neck of his t-shirt, “—forgot how to drink.”

“Pretty sure you should get to sleep, Chris. I’ll get you some pillows, okay?” said Sebastian, Chris slowly listing toward horizontal.

“But we were gonna hang out,” pouted Chris, sighing when he lay on his side on the sofa. He tucked the blanket around himself and snuggled into it, humming into the armrest.

Sebastian chuckled. “We’ll definitely hang out another time. I’ll be right back, alright?”

Chris nodded, blinking slowly before shooing Sebastian away for pillows.

Sebastian returned with the extra pillows from his bed. Chris’ slacks were messily folded on the corner of the coffee table, leather jacket hanging on the back of the sofa, socked feet poking out from the edge of the too short throw. His left hand lay flat against his chest, right arm tucked snug behind his head as he nuzzled his bicep. He grinned, taking a few seconds to watch Chris breathe peacefully before he shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Brought you a coupl’a pillows,” he said quietly, brushing his fingers over the back of Chris’ hand. “Hey.”

“Mm,” murmured Chris, rubbing his cheek against his arm and then lifting his head off of the armrest. “Thanks, Bash.”

Nodding, Sebastian wedged the pillows between Chris and the armrest, making sure they weren’t too fluffed. He pulled back, stilling hovered over Chris as Chris’s gaze flickered over his face. His eyes widened, Chris fisting the front of his t-shirt and tugging at him as Chris leant closer. Chris brushed a kiss to the cleft of his chin before letting go, soft ‘oof’ leaving his mouth as he settled back against the couch.

“G’night,” hummed Chris, curling on his side and burying his face in the back of the couch.

Sebastian squeezed his chin, thumb brushing over the slight moisture from Chris’ lips. “Yeah. Yeah, man, sleep well,” he said, straightening and staring at Chris for a moment before turning tail and shuffling off to his room. It was hardly late evening, just after 9:30, but he got ready for bed anyway.

Chris had kissed his chin. He didn’t think Chris was the type to kiss his friends, and a _chin_ kiss wasn’t something that felt all that friendly, either. Neither was sucking dick, but Sebastian figured that Chris’ failure to comment on his hushed misquoting was due to Chris thinking he hadn’t heard.

Hell yeah he had thought about Chris on his knees, fingers teasing over Chris’ buzzed hair as Chris sucked him off. But why did Chris have to admit he’d thought about that, too, while he was _sloshed_? Sebastian had been pretty forward with his interest, responded in kind to Chris’ flirting in class and afterward whenever they went to the bar. Even the one time he’d had a few of their theater mates over to his apartment. Maybe he hadn’t _actually_ expressed his interest with a, “Hey, Chris, do you want to _date_ ,” but. Well, his mom always told him he needed to work on verbally indicating his wants.

He finished his nightly routine and climbed into bed, pulling the coverlet up under his armpits and resting his arms on top of the comforter. Sebastian sighed, didn’t have to get to work until 9:00. Chris _worked_ , but he had no idea what time Chris would need to be up or if he would even see Chris in the morning. He hoped Chris would stay. Hoped they could talk before either of them needed to head out and be adults.

If he was completely honest, he _did_ want to date Chris. He liked how Chris’ flirtatious compliments made him feel and how often Chris made him laugh in class and how intelligent he was. If Chris knew how much Sebastian talked about him to his mother…

It had been months since he’d last had sex. Even longer since he’d had anyone _serious_ in his life. He wanted _Chris_ to be that someone serious. Sebastian groaned and dragged his hands down his face. Chris probably couldn’t care _less_ about being his boyfriend. Simply _dating_ him, even.

_Let me suck your dick._

…Certainly came across as a booty call or a friends with benefits situation over _boyfriend_ material. Or maybe Chris’ boozed inhibitions just allowed him to bluntly express what he wanted. Sucking dick usually came with the ‘boyfriend’ label, right? Even with the ‘dating’ label…

God he sounded lovesick. Which he supposed he kind of was. Had been sporting this crush since their second week of class together.

Sebastian sighed and rolled onto his side, tightly squeezing his pillow against his chest. In the morning, if Chris wasn’t hungover and _still there_ , he was going to figure out what, if anything, was going on between them.

 

 

He woke hours before his alarm. A 10 pm bedtime would do that. The clock read 5:48 and there was the sound of rustling and soft cursing coming from the kitchen.

Sebastian climbed out of bed and quickly relieved himself in the en-suite. He combed his fingers through his hair and swished cool water around his mouth. Made sure he didn’t look too pale and sleepy before heading toward the kitchen.

“Shit, did I wake you?” asked Chris, one arm limply hanging from the cabinet door as he looked at Sebastian with a wrinkled brow.

“Not really,” said Sebastian, eying the pan on the stove and the coffee pot next to the sink, “couldn’t sleep anymore. What are you doing?”

“Oh. I was going to make a little something. Y’know, for putting up with my ass last night.”

“It wasn’t any bother, Chris. You pretty much fell asleep when you got here,” said Sebastian, opening the cabinet next to the fridge and grabbing the coffee grounds and filters he was sure Chris had been looking for. Chris had redressed himself and apparently found his way to the bathroom because he didn’t look as if he had spent a night squished against the back of the sofa.

“Did I embarrass myself?” asked Chris, carefully scooping grounds into a filter and warily glancing at Sebastian where he leant against the small kitchen island.

He figured he’d test if Chris remembered. “You…may have misquoted lines from Romeo and Juliet at me before I let you in.”

Chris’ chin fell against his chest. “Shit, really?” he asked, attention snapping toward Sebastian after a few moments, eyes wide. “Fuck, did I— _Christ_ —did you maybe hear me say, uh—”

Sebastian swallowed and thumbed the waistband of his pajama pants. “Romeo, Romeo, let me suck your dick?”

“Jesus, you _heard_ me? Oh my _god_ , Chris, you idiot,” moaned Chris, thunking his forehead against the cabinet.

“I mean, you weren’t really quiet about it?” said Sebastian, crossing his arms. “Chris, hey—”

“We can pretend I _didn’t_ say that?”

Sebastian frowned, lips jutting in a pout. He uncrossed his arms and palmed the edge of the island, crossing his ankles. Chris had his bottom lip between this teeth, worrying it as his fingers tapped against the top of the coffee maker. Did Chris not _mean_ it, then? “Do you… _not_ want to do that? With me?”

Chris let out a slow breath and shrugged, gently working the filter into the coffee maker and then filling the water reserve. “Well I was _not_ planning on bringing the possibility up like _that_ , but, I mean _yeah_. I do, uh, want to do that with you.”

Sebastian’s dick pulsed. His heartbeat fluttered, too, ‘cuz hey, real proof that Chris had some sort of feelings for him. But _fuck_ was his dick very much taking attention at the prospect of Chris’ mouth around it.

“So all the flirting wasn’t _only_ flirting?”

“God no, there was a _lot_ of intent behind it, dude,” said Chris, half-smiling as they caught one another’s eyes.

Sebastian nodded. “Great, that’s, well, that’s good. Me too, y’know?” His grin made Chris’ small smile broaden. “You, uh, might have also—”

Chris groaned and lightly bounced on his toes. “Oh god, what else did I do?”

“You…kissed my chin before you fell asleep.”

Chris froze, brow furrowing and head angling toward his shoulder. A few seconds passed before he chuckled. “So I might have thought about your chin dimple a lot; it’s too fucking cute.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Sebastian, not breathing as Chris stepped toward him until they stood toe to toe.

“Yes,” answered Chris, once again fisting the front of Sebastian’s t-shirt. He slowly leant forward. “I’m gonna do it again,” he said, inflection questioning as he paused millimeters away from Sebastian’s jaw.

Sebastian exhaled sharply through his nose and nodded slightly, humming when Chris pressed an open mouthed kiss to his chin. Chris scraped his teeth over the dimple and he laughed. Tipped his head and quirked a brow before they both leant in for a proper kiss. Chris must have gotten into the mouthwash in the main bathroom, cool taste of Arctic Mint fresh on Chris’ tongue.

He curled his hand over Chris’ throat, anchoring himself there as Chris pressed him against the kitchen island. Chris’ hand dropped from his shirt, left hand joining the right on Sebastian’s hips.

Chris pulled back, chastely kissing Sebastian’s top lip and thumbing Sebastian’s hipbones beneath his pajama pants. “So I take this to mean that you’re into me, but.” He sucked on the inside of his cheek and ducked his head.

Sebastian frowned and rubbed Chris’ Adam’s apple. “But?”

“Is this going to be a ‘this morning’ thing or a possible on-going ‘I want to see you a lot’ thing?”

Sebastian chuckled, hand sliding along Chris’ jaw and then cupping Chris’ cheek. “I’ve been crushing on you since our third class, Chris. I very much hope this is an ‘I want to see you a lot’ thing…”

“Oh thank god, me too,” said Chris in a rush, sliding his hands up Sebastian’s shirt and squeezing Sebastian’s waist as they leant in for another kiss. He sucked on Sebastian’s lower lip, hands sliding from his waist down to his hips and back up. Grinned at the way the sensation made Sebastian shiver.

“ _Chris…_ ” whispered Sebastian, rolling his hips against Chris’, rough drag of Chris’ slacks over the front of his thin pajamas wringing a moan from his chest.

“So about sucking your dick?” Chris pressed his smirking mouth against Sebastian’s ear, hot breath prickling goose bumps along his skin.

“Jesus, _yes_.”

Chris sucked a hickey beneath Sebastian’s ear. Planted kisses along the line of his jaw and then slowly worked his way down Sebastian’s body. He made himself comfortable on his knees at Sebastian’s bare feet and grinned up at Sebastian.

Sebastian huffed, cupping Chris’ fuzzy scalp as Chris slid his hands up his legs, pajama pants bunching under Chris’ palms. Chris stilled his hands at the waistband, thumbs dragging over the bulge of his dick beneath the soft fabric.

“Fuck, you’re _hard_ ,” said Chris, licking his lips as he inched Sebastian’s pants down Sebastian’s hips, breathing hitching when he exposed Sebastian’s bare dick. “Holy shit,” he whispered, letting the pants fall to Sebastian’s ankles and squeezing Sebastian’s thighs.

His legs tensed under Chris’ palms. Shook his pajamas off his legs and widened his stance, making room for Chris to scoot closer.

Chris rubbed Sebastian’s left thigh, fingers gentle over the soft hairs as he lightly curled his right hand around Sebastian’s cock. Thumbed Sebastian’s foreskin and rolled it up and down over the flushed tip. Precome beaded at the slit when he fully exposed the head. He leant in and captured Sebastian’s preejaculate on his tongue, rubbing the flat of it all around the crown before pulling Sebastian into his mouth.

“Chris. _Chris_ , god,” moaned Sebastian, both hands curving over the back of Chris’ head. Hot and wet weren’t nearly good enough descriptors of Chris’ mouth around him. Skillful swirl of Chris’ tongue around his length as Chris descended on his cock making his legs quiver.

Chris made it halfway down before pulling off. He teased Sebastian’s hood with his fingers as he swallowed, hurrying to get Sebastian into his mouth again. He stilled when he made it to the base, swallowing around Sebastian’s dick and humming when Sebastian groaned and rocked.

“Fuck, that feels good.” He curled both of his hands around Chris’ neck, thumbing the hinges of Chris’ jaw and holding Chris’ gaze as Chris bobbed on his dick. It was 6:11 in the morning and Chris was on his knees for him, sucking him toward orgasm. He knew how they’d gotten here, but his jealousy last night was a mere anomaly compared to how amazing it was that Chris wanted this. Wanted _more_ of this with _him_. “God, Chris…”

His thigh felt cold without the heat of Chris palm, couldn’t bemoan the loss for long as Chris wedged his hand between his legs, huge hand massaging his balls. Chris teased a fingertip over his perineum and he whimpered. Tightened his hands around Chris’ neck as Chris’ lips curled into some semblance of a smirk around his cock.

“Don’t be— _ah_ —so smug,” huffed Sebastian, pinching Chris’ earlobe, laughing breathlessly at Chris’ playful glare.

Chris focused back on Sebastian’s dick, teasing Sebastian’s sac with his left hand and wrapping his right around the base. He concentrated on the tip, tonguing Sebastian’s foreskin and dipping it into the slit. Sebastian moaned above him, fingers tenderly stroking from his hairline to his nape and back.

Sebastian whined over the loss of Chris’ palm against his balls, eyes widening when that hand pressed against the front of Chris’ slacks. He chewed on his bottom lip, watching Chris grind against his own palm. His head fell back between his shoulders, Chris ducking forward and licking the seam of his balls. Sucked one into his mouth and then the other, kissing where they met his shaft, all the while firmly stroking his cock.

Chris grinned at Sebastian, pressing kisses to Sebastian’s inner thighs and then guiding Sebastian back into his mouth. He quickened the slide of his lips, tongue dragging along the underside as he sucked. Sebastian palmed his temples, thumbs brushing over his eyebrows as Sebastian’s hips twitched toward his mouth.

He pulled off and jerked Sebastian’s cock, smirk curling his mouth when he rubbed his thumb beneath the head and made Sebastian moan. “You can fuck my mouth, Bash,” said Chris, Sebastian swearing and urging him back onto his cock.

Sebastian rocked into Chris’ hot mouth, movements steady from tip to root, Chris’ nose pressing into his dark curls. His balls drew taut, Chris palming them and squeezing, massaging between his legs. Sweat beaded along his collarbone, t-shirt damp under his pecs and beneath his arms. His entire body was flushed and his climax coiled urgently in his groin. He framed Chris’ jaw, thumbs sliding along Chris’ cheekbones and down over his scruff.

“You getting close, baby?” asked Chris, smiling at Sebastian’s gasp over the endearment. He toyed with Sebastian’s hood, waiting for Sebastian’s answer.

“God yes, I’m almost there,” said Sebastian, petting Chris’ cheeks and then holding the back of Chris’ neck. “Don’t stop…” he moaned, gently tugging Chris closer, lids drifting closed when Chris took him back into his mouth.

Chris groaned and palmed Sebastian’s hips, holding Sebastian in his mouth until saliva trickled past the seal of his lips. He stilled Sebastian’s thrusts, working his mouth along Sebastian’s dick. Set a wicked pace he was sure would make Sebastian lose it. He twisted his tongue around the crown on every upward suck, teasing the throbbing vein as he slid back down.

Sebastian’s thighs tightened, ass clenching against the edge of the island as Chris suckled at the head. Tongued the slit and held his gaze. “Chris. F- _uck_ , gonna _come_ ,” he warned, attempting to pull Chris off of his dick, but Chris held fast. Curled his hand around the root and jacked the shaft as he swirled his tongue over the tip. “ _Chris!_ ”

Chris groaned, opening his mouth and letting Sebastian’s release stripe his tongue. Hummed when Sebastian’s fingers flexed and squeezed the back of his neck. He slid his hand under Sebastian’s shirt and stroked his fluttering abdomen, soothing the twitching muscles as Sebastian gasped and rested bonelessly back on his elbows. He let go of Sebastian’s softening cock, thumbing the jizz that had escaped and licking his finger clean. “Jesus, that was hot,” he whispered, rubbing Sebastian’s thighs and then standing.

Sebastian groaned and held his face, tugging him close and nipping Chris’ bottom lip. Moaned when Chris’ erection rubbed against his half-hard dick. “ _You_ were hot. Jesus, I didn’t— _fuck_ ,” he laughed, hiding his blushing face in the crook of Chris’ neck and shoulder.

Chris chuckled and stroked Sebastian’s hips.

He exhaled sharply, shivering under the light drag of Chris’ fingers over his skin. Chris was still hard and still _clothed_. Sebastian frowned, looking at Chris through his lashes and saying, “Wherefore art thou still fully clothed?” Couldn’t get past the wherefore without laughing at himself.

“Was a bit preoccupied with _you_ , Sebastian,” answered Chris, laughter teasing the corners of his mouth as he slid his hand down over Sebastian’s dick and squeezed.

“W- _ell_ ,” choked Sebastian, rolling into the heat of Chris’ palm. “If you don’t need to leave anytime soon…” He bit his lip and pulled off his t-shirt. Should’ve been awkward being nude while Chris was clothed, but Chris’ eyes widened and his mouth fell open and _shit_ did that make him feel good.

“ _Christ_ , I’ve absolutely got some time,” said Chris, gaze raking Sebastian from head to toe.

“Then let’s ‘hang out’ in my room,” answered Sebastian, pressing flush against Chris and kissing him, “just you and me.”


End file.
